solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Старейшины (организация)
Старейшины ( ) —это группа влиятельных, известных, полных энтузиазма деятелей, использующих свою решительность, мудрость, лидерство в борьбе с трудноразрешимыми проблемами. Отличительная особенность старейшин заключается в том, что их карьеры сейчас находятся на том витке развития, когда у них нет других намерений, кроме как забота о человечестве. Основными создателями организации являются Ричард Брэнсон и Нельсон Мандела. История Истоком основания организации стало письмо Ричарда Брэнсона Нельсону Манделе: Письмо опиралось на высказывание Альберта Эйнштейна — «Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы существовал остров для мудрых и миролюбивых людей». Нельсону Манделе понравилась эта идея и он увидел в ней перспективу. Вместе со Грасой Машел он согласился стать старейшиной-основателем, и они разослали приглашения одиннадцати кандидатам со всего мира, которые, по его мнению, обладали наивысшим авторитетом. Был утверждён окончательный список старейшин. На первом собрании старейшин в Улусабе Нельсон Мандела сказал: После этого собрания старейшины решили заявить всему миру о своём существовании. Команда Virgin Group работала и готовилась к открытию, помогая привлечь средства, нужные в первый год существования организации – за пять недель. Участники этой инициативы уже были не просто партнёрами, они стали друзьями на всю жизнь. 18 июля 2007 года в Йоханнесбурге в день рождения Нельсона Манделы состоялось провозглашение образования организации «Старейшины». Ричард Брэнсон, как сооснователь объяснил, что: Организация Совет старейшин был организован по такому же принципу, как создаётся большинство компаний Virgin Group. Идёт продвижение организации и обеспечение всем необходимым для совместной работы. В организации работает мотивированная административная команда. Обеспечена защита названия и бренда старейшин. В процессе развития у группы появилось узнаваемое лицо, и она сохранила его, несмотря на смену её членов и постоянно расширяющийся спектр деятельности. Питер Гэбриел и Ричард Брэнсон подумали, что будет лучше, если они не будут вмешиваться в дела организации, чтобы старейшины имели полную независимость, что записано в их уставе. Старейшины никому не подчиняются, включая самих основателей и инвесторов организации. Как сказал Брэнсон: «Двенадцать старейшин – это сложившиеся личности. Большинству из них уже более шестидесяти лет, и им неведом эгоизм. Их миссия заключается в том, чтобы работать над разрешением глобальных проблем и бед всего человечества»Обнаженный бизнес (Брэнсон Ричард) скачать книгу бесплатно. Члены В настоящий момент в совет старейшин входятОбнаженный бизнес (Брэнсон Ричард) скачать книгу бесплатно: * Кофи Аннан, председатель организации, генеральный секретарь Организации Объединённых Наций с 1997 по 2006 год; * Граса Машел, жена Манделы, известная своей борьбой за права женщин и детей; * Марти Ахтисаари, бывший президент Финляндии, лауреат Нобелевской премии мира. * Эла Бхат, основательница Индийской ассоциации занятых индивидуальной трудовой деятельностью женщин (SEWA); * Лахдар Брахими, алжирец по национальности, бывший посланник ООН, который в молодости участвовал в освободительном движении своей страны, а затем стал дипломатом по решению многих конфликтов на Ближнем Востоке; * Гру Харлем Брундтланд, бывший премьер-министр Норвегии, которая оказала сильнейшее влияние на мировую общественность за время своей деятельности в Комиссии по окружающей среде и устойчивому развитию; * Фернанду Кардозу, социолог, бывший президент Бразилии, боровшийся за права человека в Южной Африке; * Эрнесто Седильо, бывший президент Мексики; * Джимми Картер, который, будучи президентом США, заключил историческое мирное соглашение в резиденции Кемп-Девиде; * Мэри Робинсон, бывший президент Ирландии, которая с 1997 по 2002 год занимала должность верховного комиссара ООН по правам человека; * Нина Джилани, защитник прав человека во всём мире и в Пакистане. Почётным членом организации является Десмонд Туту, англиканский архиепископ, активный борец с апартеидом в Южной Африке. Бывшие * Мухаммад Юнус, экономист из Бангладеш, лауреат Нобелевской премии и основатель банка Grameen (вышел в 2009 годуMuhammad Yunus steps down | The Elders); * Аун Сан Су Чжи, лидер бирманской оппозиции, выступавшая против режима военной хунты (вышла в 2012 годуThe Elders congratulate Aung San Suu Kyi ahead of her appearance in parliament in Burma/Myanmar | The Elders); * Ли Чжаосин, бывший министр иностранных дел КНРFormer Chinese Foreign Minister Li Zhaoxing attended the launching of "the Global Elders", a new think tank initiative on globe issues; * Нельсон Мандела, основатель организации, бывший президент ЮАР (по причине смерти в 2013 году) Примечания Категория:Международные организации Категория:Общественные организации Категория:Нельсон Мандела